Chess "Wild One" Watkins
Chess "Wild One" Watkins ''' is '''Vengeance Silver of the Vengeance Rangers. She was believed to be the teams only female until they found out about Bella/Son of Beast. She is one of three Androids that represents the record breaking Rocky Mountain Construction Iron Horse Coaster, Steel Vengeance. Character History Childhood She spent her first years on a ranch to a single father, quickly learning how to care for a horses. Shortly after his death, she became orphaned, but became of the Chamberlain Gang, now called Outpost 5. Together, they wanted to King Cobra's treasure. However, Jackson (the younger brother) gave up on his brother's dreams and felt he already found a treasure worth seeking (hinting he and Chess would make a good couple). Chess lashed out the boys, gaining the nickname of "Wild One". Jackson and Chess decided to leave, calling his brother "A dark horse."His brother, now Vickrum/Maverick sen Helena and Laurel went after them, but he killed them. South of the Border Blackjack and Chess ended up in Veracruz and met the masterful engineer, Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey who had gained wealth and knowledge from the '49 Gold Rush when he was merely a toddler. In the year she spent there, Jackson gained the nickname of Blackjack due to his skills at cards. One day, they got a letter to go to Battle Mountain, California. When they arrived, they found a wasteland of machine parts. He created a new robot, Vengeance Megazord, from the parts. The disturbance woke up The Boma. To try and control, Digger cut off his non-dominant to quell them. Shortly after, instead of rotting or been eaten by the Boma, the arm and machine remains formed a new person, Bellatrix-The Son had risen from the dead as a woman. Boma Campaign Blackjack and his comrades were sent to Frontier Town for their revenge on Maverick, but killed Mean Streak because he wasn't around. When Maverick did return, he had allied with Mike Goubuster, Diamondback, Blue Streak, and Ghost Rider as the Wild West Coasters. She later met other coasters such as Steel Force and Excalibur before their plans, and the Son's increasing presence in a greater plan, they were being pressured by the ARC allying against them. The World's of Fun ARC's were briefly put under a spell to fight their friends in California. One of the Boma, Scarowind, tried to put the ARC's of Carowinds (bar Fiona) under a spell, but was defeated by the Coaster Force Rangers, Afterburn, and "paired" ARC's (ex. Thunder Road). She was eventually defeated by Fiona in the final battle. Personality Chess is tomboy with a fiery deposition. She is often head strong into things and sometimes creates schemes behind the others backs that ends up giving them an upper hand against the Coaster Force-Nitro. Relationships * Chester Watkins-Father plot, name never mentioned in comics or TV series * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain-honorary brother, possible girlfriend (Vengeance Black) * Vikrum/Maverick-honorary brother (formerly), enemy (Wild West Red) * Laurel/Skyrider Chamberlain-honorary sister (formerly, then deceased) * Helena/Hypersonic "XLC" Chamberlain-honorary sister (formerly, then deceased) Vengeance Silver * Vengeance Megazord (shared with Black and Gold) * Bitting Meaner * Streak Pistol Notes * Her father has a strong resemblance to Jeff * First female Silver Ranger since Prudence ** like Prudence, both counterparts are from Sentai Summer movies * She is similar to Tori as she is a Tomboy, goes head long into things (i.e. The Wild Wipeout), and only female of her team * She is the first evil redhead as Astronema wore a wig See Also * Diavlo-Sentai Counterpart (as the Silver Ranger) from ''The Ghosts of Dreamland ''See Comparison Page Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female (Android) Category:Female Silver Ranger Category:Vengeance Rangers Category:Chamberlain Gang Category:PR Gun-users Category:Evil Rangers Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen